


Cut Me Farther

by argentress



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Josh, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Tyler, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentress/pseuds/argentress
Summary: “I think I wanna fuck someone this weekend.”  Josh doesn’t even glance up from his phone, knowing that Tyler’s tensed at his words.“Someone other than me.”  It’s not a question, Tyler knows the answer.  They’ve done this dance before, they’re practiced at it.“Yeah.  You cool with that?”





	Cut Me Farther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).

> Because it’s all her fault, really.

Tyler knows he does it on purpose, that Josh waits until he’s feeling comfortable to pull out the rug from beneath his feet. 

“I think I wanna fuck someone this weekend.” Josh doesn’t even glance up from his phone, knowing that Tyler’s tensed at his words. 

“Someone other than me.” It’s not a question, Tyler knows the answer. They’ve done this dance before, they’re practiced at it. 

“Yeah. You cool with that?” He’s still not looking at Tyler, but he can see the smile pushing at the corners of Josh’s lips. This is as much a part of it as the rest. 

“Am I cool with you fucking some other dude?” Tyler’s tone is measured. 

“Yeah. We don’t start touring again until next week so technically I’m a free man right now. Really, I’m just being courteous in even telling you about it.” Josh finally meets his eyes, giving him a large grin. 

He’s such a little shit. 

“You talked to Debby about it?” It’s all performative; Debby doesn’t give a crap about what the two of them do when she’s not there. She knew what she was getting into when she and Josh got back together. 

“She’s shooting in LA. What does she care?”

Tyler scowls briefly, before turning back to the keyboard, slipping his headphones back over his ears. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

He doesn’t have to see Josh’s face to know he’s smiling. 

\- - -

Tyler catches his arm in the kitchen on Wednesday morning, as Josh passes by with a bowl of cereal in his hand. No doubt headed to the couch to watch cartoons. Tyler wishes he wasn’t so goddamn endearing sometimes. 

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about this ‘you fucking another guy’ thing this weekend and I’m not sure I’m cool with it.”

“Oh?” Josh lifts a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, his eyes wide in surprise. Tyler knows it’s faked, for his benefit, but it still has the intended effect. 

“Yeah. How do I know this guy’s safe? How do I know he’s not going to go out and tell all of Ohio that he fucked one half of their most famous duo?” Josh raises his eyebrows and Tyler doles out the final question. “How do I know he’s gonna fuck you the way you like to be fucked?”

Josh turns a perfect shade of pink, his spoon trapped between his lips, and Tyler feels himself growing hard. This is one of his favorite parts. The older boy saddles up closer to him, pulling his spoon from between his lips slowly, eyeing Tyler up and down. Tyler can practically feel himself straining against his jeans.

“Maybe you should come along then.” Josh’s voice is low, sending a shiver down Tyler’s spine that he tries, unsuccessfully, to hide. “Give him some pointers.”

Josh doesn’t wait for his answer, just continues his path to the living room, the only sound his spoon scraping against the bowl. Tyler watches him go, waits until he’s around the corner to reach down and adjust himself. He unconsciously leans into the touch, offering relief for the barest second before backing off. It’s so much better when he makes himself wait. 

\- - -

Josh comes to him on Friday, slipping his arms over Tyler’s shoulders, his nose pressed into the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. Tyler slips the headphones off, barely turning his head so that he gets just a flash of dark curls. Josh presses his lips against the other boy’s neck, before traveling up to his ear. They brush against it, sending another shiver down Tyler’s spine. 

“He’s coming tonight. Eight o’clock. Don’t be late.” Josh presses another kiss below his ear lobe and then the arms disappear. Tyler’s left alone, his breathing ragged and his pants uncomfortably tight. 

He never knows how much notice Josh is going to give him. Sometimes it’s less than an hour, once it was as long as two whole days. Each second is agony, imagining how it might go and how it _ has _ gone. He slips the headphones back on but hears nothing. At some point he silences the music and lets his heart beat in his ears. He adjusts himself again and tries to focus. 

In the span of three hours he writes exactly two lines. He hates them both. Josh does this on purpose. Like everything else it’s a calculated effort to put him off balance. He’s anxious and wired before he ever sets foot in that room, before he ever even sees what Josh lets someone else do to him. What _ Tyler _ lets someone else do to him. 

He reaches the living room just as a knock comes to the door. Tyler wonders if Josh tells them all to be prompt, or if they’re just that anxious to fuck him. Thinking about the latter forces another adjustment of himself, his mind trying to focus on safer thoughts. Josh likes when he makes it last longer, and at this rate he’s going to disappoint him. 

The man at the door is blonde, around their age if not a year or two younger. He looks nothing like Tyler: muscled where Tyler is lithe, tall where Tyler is stout. This is calculated as well. Tyler bristles, the idea that _ this _ could be Josh’s type. Josh greets him with a smile and a handshake, Tyler keeps his distance. The older boy glances over his shoulder at him, but doesn’t bother with an introduction. 

They head to the bedroom. Tyler takes his seat in the recliner in the corner. Last week Josh had straddled him in this chair, ridden him until Tyler had been left gasping. Now it was his place of banishment. Tyler adjusts himself as he sits, his eyes following the two of them. It’s Josh’s turn to set the pace, to determine how the night goes. Tyler knows how much he loves the feeling. 

Josh pulls the blonde around until his back is to the bed, giving him a slight push so he sits down on the edge. He glances over at Tyler before sinking to his knees, a wicked grin on his face. Tyler watches his long fingers reach for the button on his pants, watches as he undoes them deftly, pulling the zipper down. He watches. 

Josh’s hand slips inside the other man’s boxers and the blonde throws his head back, a gasp on his lips. Josh doesn’t give him time to recover, giving one, two, three long strokes before pulling his dick out of his underwear. It’s bigger than Tyler’s, and he feels himself bristle again. He knows Josh couldn’t have possibly planned that, but it still feels calculated. Another move in their dance. 

Josh smiles down at the other man’s cock, licking his lips slowly before lowering his head and pulling it between them. The blonde gasps again, his hand going to Josh’s hair, grasping tightly. Tyler stills but Josh only bobs his head, sliding his mouth off the other man’s dick slowly, before taking it in again. Tyler leans back in his chair, trying to relax his tensed muscles. He watches. 

The head of dark curls continues to bob up and down as Josh adds in a hand, moving and twisting with each swallow. Tyler can hear wet noises, even from across the room, slurping and licking that make his skin prickle. The other man’s been quiet up until now, but he doesn’t seem able to hold back any longer. Tyler knows Josh’s blow jobs will do that to a guy. 

“Oh fuck.” His hand tightens in Josh’s hair as he glances down at him. “You’re so fucking good at that. You like sucking my dick, don’t you?”

Josh’s eyes meet his and he nods. Tyler bristles again. 

“Yeah, you like sucking my dick while your boyfriend watches. You little slut.”

It rubs him the wrong way, but Tyler says nothing. This step isn’t for him. 

Josh moans around the dick in his mouth, his cheeks turning pink, and slides off with a _ pop _. He licks the underside, from the base to the tip, and the blonde groans again. Tyler watches as he gives Josh’s head a slight push, until Josh slides the cock between his lips again. The blonde starts to move his hips in rhythm with Josh’s bouncing head and Tyler starts to understand what he wants.

“Mmm, open wide for me baby. Let me fuck that mouth of yours.”

“No.” It’s the first time Tyler’s spoken, his tone even, but the other man startles all the same, glancing over at him. 

“But it’s such a pretty little mouth.” Tyler wonders if Josh told him to whine, to sound so fucking entitled.

He leans forward, his elbows on his knees. “And it belongs to me.”

Josh trembles at Tyler’s words and the blonde eases up on his head. “Fine. Whatever, man.”

Tyler leans back in his chair as Josh begins to bob his head up and down again, the blonde’s head falling back. The lines in his forehead begin to ease, and Tyler knows he won’t be a problem. They all like to push, in one way or another, but Tyler never lets them get far. It’s Tyler’s room, at the end of the night, and he doesn’t let any of them forget it. 

After a few minutes the blonde tugs on Josh’s hair lightly, and Josh pulls off his dick again. “Take your clothes off.”

Josh does as he’s told, rising from the floor to pull his shirt over his head. When his pants and boxers hit the floor the blonde speaks again. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Tyler watches Josh crawl across the bed as the other man undresses, his swollen dick bobbing with every movement. He’s rock hard, without even being touched, and Tyler knows he has been for a while. If he finds the build up agonizing, Josh finds it even more so. He comes to a stop in the middle of the bed, hands and knees planted on the mattress. The mattress he and Tyler share. 

The blonde’s shucked off his clothes by now, crawling over the bed behind him. He doesn’t give any warning, taking handfuls of Josh’s ass and making him gasp. Josh dips his head, panting, as the other man’s hands roam over his body, coming back to land a light slap on his ass cheek. Tyler watches him lurch forward, gasping again. 

“Harder.” Josh’s voice is low, heavy, but Tyler still hears him. 

The hand flashes out again, a harder smack this time, the sound ringing through the air. Josh gasps and nods his head, lip between his teeth. “Thank you.”

The blonde’s hand smooths over the reddened skin, taking another handful. He glances back at Tyler, even though he’s speaking to Josh. “Say it again.”

Tyler bristles. So that’s how it’s going to go. 

“Thank you.” 

“Tell me to fuck you.” The blonde’s eyes are still on Tyler’s. 

“Fuck me.” Josh’s voice is tight, his arms starting to bend so his head can hang lower. 

“Beg me.” 

Tyler doesn’t break eye contact with him, leaning forward again to place his elbows on his knees. A warning. 

“Please fuck me. Please.” Josh’s voice is strangled, his dick beginning to bead with precum. 

Tyler feels like his whole body is vibrating, tensed and ready to snap. The blonde grins and breaks eye contact, turning back to Josh as he runs a hand over his ass. “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re begging me not to stop. Until you come so hard you can’t even remember your own fucking name.”

Josh moans loud and long, burying his face in the comforter, and Tyler’s hands clench into fists. The blonde laughs lightly, pulling Josh’s cheeks apart with one hand, the index finger of his other teasingly circling Josh’s hole. Josh gasps at the sensation, hands fisting in the comforter, and this time the blonde doesn’t even have to ask him to say it. 

“Please. Please fuck me.”

He laughs again and Tyler tenses, watching as he slips a finger past the tight ring of muscle. “I don’t even have to loosen you up do I?”

Josh shakes his head below him. 

“You’re already ready to go, just waiting for someone to give you what you want.”

Josh groans, another plea on his lips, but he needn’t bother. The blonde slips another finger inside of him, scissoring his fingers as he removes them and Josh gasps. He gives them another exploratory thrust, and Josh moans beneath him. Tyler’s starting to get painfully hard. 

“Condom.” He removes one from his pocket and throws it on to the bed. “The only person who fucks him bare is me.”

The blonde turns to look at him, a smirk on his face, but complies. Tyler knows he doesn’t have to say it, that the other man already knows, but he likes to. Josh’s shiver, his hands tightening in the bed spread, are a step in this dance just for him. Tyler watches him roll it on, his hands clenching and unclenching as he waits for what he knows is coming. 

Josh whimpers at the first press of the other man’s dick against his entrance, his chest dipping lower so he can push his hips up higher in the air. Tyler knows how much he wants it, thinks about asking him to say it, but decides to wait. He wants to hear the noises Josh is going to make when the other man bottoms out inside of him. And he doesn’t have long to wait. 

The blonde starts slow, but when it becomes clear Josh is truly ready for him he doesn’t waste time. He thrusts hard and deep and Josh lets out a loud gasp followed by a low moan. He smirks before drawing back and thrusting into him again, Josh’s body lurching forward. Josh buries his face in the bedspread, moaning loudly and the blonde slaps him on the ass once more. 

“You love that don’t you?”

Josh’s reply isn’t audible, but Tyler sees his head nod. It’s not enough for the blonde, however. 

“Say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

Josh turns his head, cheek still pressed into the bed, his whole face pink. “I love it. Fuck me harder, please.”

The blonde starts to build a rhythm, hips slapping against Josh’s ass. He inches forward each time, face sliding against the comforter, and Tyler fights the urge to palm himself through his jeans. The sounds coming out of Josh’s mouth get filthier, each loud moan filling the room until Tyler feels like his skin is crawling. He wants his hands on him so badly, wants Josh moaning his name instead. 

Josh whimpers and the blonde smirks again. “Fuck you’re so hot. Such a good fuck. Moaning and whimpering like that while your boyfriend watches. He fuck you this good?”

He punctuates the question with a particularly hard thrust and Josh moans again, biting down on the bedspread. “Fuck you’re gonna make me cum.”

Josh whimpers at his words, his breathing ragged. “Gonna cum all over you while your boyfriend watches. While he just sits there.”

Tyler shifts in his seat, his whole body one exposed nerve, his dick painfully hard. He wants to feel Josh beneath him, wants to hear him whimpering his name, his dick buried inside him. Josh is his, and his alone. Tyler’s tired of sharing. 

“Get out.”

The blonde stops abruptly, turning to face Tyler, incredulous. “What?”

“I said, get out.” Tyler’s voice is still level, the picture of control. 

“You gotta be kidding me, dude. I’m—“

“I don’t really give a shit. Finish yourself off in the bathroom if you need to, use my monogrammed towel for all I care, but get the fuck out.” Josh’s eyes meet his from the bed, apprehension and anticipation swirling. 

The blonde pulls out and Josh drops to the bed, panting. Tyler watches him collect his clothes, still seated in the chair, and his eyes follow him as he exits the room. After a few minutes the front door slams and Tyler turns back to Josh, still motionless on the bedspread. He rises from the chair with some difficulty, making himself walk slowly to the bed. 

He crouches down next to it, pushes a hand through the sweaty curls pasted to Josh’s forehead. Josh whimpers quietly at his touch. “I didn’t like that, Josh. I don’t like anyone fucking you but me.”

“I’m sorry, Ty.” It’s a familiar script. “I won’t ask you to watch again.”

“Good.” He brushes the curls back, watches Josh’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek. 

“Please Ty, I’m so close. Please fuck me.”

Tyler doesn’t answer, rising to pull his shirt over his head. He unbuttons his pants, practically groaning as he slides them down and off his legs, letting his dick bounce free. Naked, he bends down once more, trailing kisses down Josh’s neck, across his shoulder blade and down his spine. Josh shivers beneath his lips. 

Tyler climbs onto the bed slowly, Josh leaning into him as it sags slightly under his weight. He continues his trail of kisses, over his lower back and finally onto the redden skin of his behind. Josh moans quietly at the press of his lips to the tender skin, and Tyler carefully places another kiss there. 

“Roll over.”

Josh does as he’s told, rolling slowly underneath Tyler, until he can look down at him from the head of the bed. Tyler runs calloused fingers over the soft skin of his thighs, watching as goosebumps trail behind his touch, coming to rest at where his name is tattooed on Josh’s skin. He traces it slowly with his finger and Josh trembles, his breath catching in his throat. 

“You’re mine Josh.” It’s not a question, Tyler already knows the answer. 

“I’m yours.”

Tyler sits up, leaning forward until he can press his lips to Josh’s. The other boy inhales sharply at the kiss, his hands coming up to cup Tyler’s face. Tyler takes only a moment to line up before pressing into him, drawing a gasp from Josh’s lips. His hands tighten on Tyler’s cheeks, breaths panting into Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler lifts one of his legs, bending it at the knee to press it into his chest. Josh gasps as he thrusts in deeper, each stroke as measured as the tone of his voice. Tyler’s pace is even, focused instead on peppering Josh’s face with kisses, burying his face in Josh’s neck. Josh whimpers, hands sliding up into Tyler’s hair. 

“More. Please, Ty.”

He begins to move faster, each stroke long and deep. Josh’s breath is hot against his ear, each small moan only for him. Tyler presses his lips into Josh’s skin, licks over freckles and tastes sweat. Josh shivers at each swipe of his tongue, hands tightening in his hair. Tyler moves faster. 

“You’re the only one I want, Ty. You’re the only one who makes me feel like this.”

Tyler snaps his hips with each thrust as Josh cries out. He’s so close, can feel his orgasm tightening the muscles at his lower back, teeth nibbling softly at Josh’s neck. Josh is panting, moaning with each thrust and Tyler knows he’s close as well. He leans back until he can see Josh’s face. He loves watching him tip over the edge. 

“Oh fuck, Ty.”

Josh’s eyes are squeezed shut, his cheeks a perfect pink, freckles dark against them. He’s so fucking beautiful and he’s his. All his. Tyler thrusts into him again, harder this time, and Josh comes with a groan, his hands fisted in Tyler’s hair. Tyler continues to fuck into him, until his own orgasm rips through him, stuttering his hips. 

Josh throws his head back, panting, and Tyler’s face fits perfectly into the crook of his neck. They both tremble slightly as they come down, a few tears eking out past Josh’s closed eyelids. Tyler doesn’t trust his voice yet so he lays motionless, lips pressed against Josh’s skin, rising and falling with each breath. Josh is the first to speak. 

“I thought for sure you’d be furious, that you’d fuck me into the mattress. I like this better.”

Tyler smiles against his skin. “I didn’t like the way he talked to you. You deserved better.”

“I have better.” Josh’s arms snake around his neck, pulling him in closer, and Tyler’s hands skim over his chest. 

“Did you know he was gonna have a bigger dick than me?”

Josh laughs, his arms tightening around Tyler’s neck, kissing him softly on the temple. “Luck of the draw, baby. He has no idea how to use it though.”

“Don’t flatter me.”

Josh laughs again. “I’m serious. No one fucks me like you, Ty.”

This time it’s Tyler who laughs, placing a soft kiss against Josh’s neck. “I thought when I told him to get out that he was gonna deck me.”

“You and your soft hands would have been no match for him.” Tyler can feel Josh grinning against his hair. 

“Think he finished himself off in his car?”

Josh laughs loudly and Tyler can’t help his cheeky grin. “I dunno, maybe, but I think we can be pretty sure at least that he’s never gonna take my call again.”

“Good.” Tyler mutters, burying his face in Josh’s neck again, settling down over him. 

Josh smiles, pulling him in tighter again. “I love you, Tyler.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
